Jailed
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Cheshire is caught at last, to pay for her crimes. Speedy comes to visit her. Past Chespeedy, present Spaqualad. Het and slash. Oneshot. Rated for mature hints.


**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own TT nor the characters in it. **

**Summary: Cheshire is caught at last, to pay for her crimes. Speedy comes to visit her. Past Chespeedy, present Spaqualad. Het and slash. ****Oneshot.**

Speedy kept his gaze forwards as the metal doors were swung open. He had been to enough prison visits to know not to eye the guards; they think you're up to something if you cant hold your gaze. He stepped into a small room with only a small bed in it and forced himself not to flinch when the door clanked shut again and locked. The guard on the other side opened the small latch on the door and peeked through.

"She'll be brought through in a moment. You wont have long." Speedy nodded without turning to look at the man. "We'll be right outside." He added before shutting the opening and leaving Speedy in silence.

He knew that they were only letting him do this because he was a Titan. Had he not been, they would have turned him away and laughed at him for asking. Even with his hero record they had been hesitant. They had spoken to Bumblebee and Robin and even bloody Green Arrow before begrudgingly setting up a date for him. He wasn't surprised, after all, her record was one of the worst of the villains. He had lost count of the number of assassinations she had done and then there was robberies, threats, drugs, working with the Brotherhood… the list was long and he hadn't been able to read through it all. Besides, he wasn't without his own dark record.

On the other side of the small room, was another door where the prisoners were to come through. He clenched his fists as it opened slowly and a young girl was escorted in with two large, armed guards. She was in a prison uniform and had her hands and feet chained together with special cuffs that completely covered them up to her ankles and wrists. Her dark and flowing hair was tied up messily and tightly in a small bun and as they stepped in, one of the guards connected a chain to her belt and then to the wall. To most people this would seem excessive for such a small young girl but Speedy was not most people.

He raised an eyebrow at the guards and nodded at them. "You can go." They hesitated but left once he narrowed his masked eyes at them threateningly. The two teens stood in silence for several moments; Speedy watching the ground and the girl never taking her dark eyes off his face before Speedy swallowed hard and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Cheshire." He said.

Her reply was accompanied with a smirk. "Speedy." She took a few steps forwards but stopped abruptly as the chain pulled. She flinched and stilled, her smirk gone as she looked at the Titan. "Roy…"

At the word, he moved forwards swiftly, standing just in front of her. He cupped her pale chin and brought her face up. "Jade." He sighed and moved back a step, murmuring her name again and again. He groaned and brought his hands up to thread through his hair; a sign of stress. "What have you done?"

She remained silent and his anger grew, spinning to face the wall he slammed his fist into the metal, making her jump. Turning back to her he spoke again, his voice volume heightening to a yell. "What have you done!?"

A very small, very quiet laugh came from her parted lips and she shook her head. "What I've always done."

Speedy made a sound, something between a laugh and a sob. "You've ruined your life."

"It wasn't so great to begin with." Came the soft answer.

"They know who you are." He said, speaking to the ground now. "The Titans, the police, the Justice league… Everyone. They know who Cheshire is and they wont let her get away with what she's done."

"I would be disappointed if they did."

He looked up at her slowly. "I- I read your file. Even I couldn't keep up with all that you've done."

She gave a sly smile. "I bet some of the stuff on my file is one yours." She cocked her head. "Or do heroes get special treatment? Is no-one allowed to see the dark secret file of Roy 'Speedy' Harper?"

"I've made up for my mistakes." He hissed. "And you could have to! If you had just come with me. Just trusted me. Just taken my hand… You wouldn't be here."

Cheshire snorted. "Yeah, right. It was too late for me. I would have never been free."

"We all make mistakes. Some worse than others but you can always be forgiven! Jinx was!"

The girl paused. "The Hive Five leader? Is she with you guys now then?"

He nodded. "Her and Kid Flash are very happy."

"And she's been forgiven?" She sneered.

"Yes." He told her. "Robin welcomed her with open arms. Raven and, amazingly, Starfire are a little reserved but even they have accepted it."

"And what about you?" Her question confused him, it must have shown as she continued. "Have they forgiven you for your past? Or do they not know? The petty crimes for attention, attempted murder, drugs, lying to the police on a case for an assassin, attempted suicide, harbouring a criminal, letting a wanted assassin go… You're not the best example of a hero, are you?"

Speedy stared at her. "They… They know some of my past… I don't parade it around but some things slip out. Some missions call for information… information that people would only know if they had had personal experience."

"Do they know about me?" He question was so quiet he wasn't sure he had heard it at all. But judging the look on her face, he had.

"No." He whispered. "Robin and Kid Flash and Aqualad know, to an extent, that I dated you. But I told them that you found out who I was and ran away in Japan. Not that I let you go and covered for you."

"Or that, just weeks later, you let me stay at your place?" She asked rhetorically. "Or that you knew my name and, sometimes, where I was but you never told them? Did you tell them that?"

He shook his head, red hair dancing. "No."

"They'll find out." She warned him. "As we speak they could be searching my name in the files and your name will pop up right along side it for numerous things. You know what the first thing to come up will be?"

He sighed. "The drugs. I havent told anyone about that either. Robin knows… And Bee. But no-one else."

She laughed humourlessly. "That'll be fun to explain to your boyfriend."

Speedy blinked, surprised that she knew and then angry that she brought him up. "don't bring him into this, Jade, this is about you and me."

There was a long silence. Cheshire watching Speedy with an amused expression and Speedy looking round the room with narrowed eyes. "Are there no cameras in here?" He said, breaking the quiet.

She shook her head. "Nope. Usually, when people visit, they only have one thing to do with one another, hence the bed, and the guards cant film that." She snickered. "Why? Wanna have a go?"

He groaned as she giggled and he found himself smiling at the sound. "No. But I'd rather no-one be watching our conversation; you just let out a load of my secrets." He paused and raised a hand to his face. "Besides…" He peeled his mask off gently to reveal his eyes to her. "I don't want anyone else seeing my eyes."

She smiled warmly, a face that she hadn't made in a long, long time. "It's good to see them again." She shuffled her feet but was unable to get any closer. Smiling sadly, he moved her, coming closer this time and wrapping his long arms around her.

"I wish I could do something." He whispered. "But it's out of my hands." He forced his voice to remain steady as he felt her lean into him more closely. "I cant help you with my law advantages this time."

"I know." She whispered into his shoulder. "I wasn't going to ask you to."

He tightened his hold on her and released his clenched fist when his hand went above her shirt collar. He hesitated, being so close to her again made him get ideas of how to spend their time, but moved his hand to her back. "You wouldn't have to ask me, Jade."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I don't regret much in my life. But if there was one thing that I wish I didn't do it would be letting you risk your life for me."

He smiled and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "I there was one thing I could do over again it would be risking my life for you."

The captured assassin smiled and lent up on her tip toes, ignoring the way her chains rubbed against her ankles, and pressed her lips to Speedy's. He kissed her back gently, cradling her in his arms and wishing that she was rid of the shackles so she could hold him too. He deepened the kiss slowly and pressed his body to hers, desperately trying to get as close as possible to her. The kiss returned to its gentle brush of lips after a few minutes and the couple pulled away, breathing heavily.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, Speedy resting his forehead against hers. Cheshire bit her lip and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea what'll happen to me?" She asked softly.

The girl missed the sly grin. "I've got an idea." He murmured back, keeping his voice steady. "But we'll just have to see."

The door behind her opened and the two large guards came in, Speedy quickly returned his mask to his face. "Times up." One of them said gruffly as the other undid the chain to the wall.

Speedy nodded. "Right." He pause looking back down at the girl in his arms. Right now, she looked nothing like a deadly assassin but more like an innocent girl who had been misjudged. But he knew better. Leaning down he brushed his lips to hers again and then pulled away. "Good bye, Jade." He said, to quiet for the guards to hear.

Just as quiet, she replied, "Good bye, Roy."

He watched as she was taken from him, back to her cell. After the door was shut, he was allowed out too. He thanked the guards and walked quickly into the public area to meet the dark haired boy he had brought along. The boy smiled as Speedy approached and took his hand once he was in reach.

"You ok?" Aqualad asked softly as they made their way out.

Speedy nodded, squeezing the Atlantians hand. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Aqualad paused and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Did you kiss?"

The boy missed a beat but then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we did." He frowned. "That ok?"

His companion shrugged. "I suppose. So long as you don't make a habit of making out with jailed assassins." Speedy laughed.

"Ok, deal."

Once Cheshire was locked into her cell, she sat on her bed, faced away from the cameras. She paused as she felt a coldness in her shirt and, reaching in, she pulled out a chain with a small arrow pendent on it. "Oh, Roy." She whispered, fighting to keep the grin off her face. "Will you ever learn?"

**AN: In case you don't get it, when Speedy '**_**released his clenched fist when his hand went above her shirt collar'**_** He was dropping the necklace into her shirt. Also, I know that prison security would catch the necklace and not allow her to have it. But this is fan fiction, it doesn't have to make sense.**

**I love these two couples, though I like Spaqualad more, so I liked doing this, even if it was a short oneshot.**

**R n R please!**

**x**


End file.
